The Queen Victoria
The Queen Victoria Public House is the local pub in Albert Square which has been the centre of drama from the past 30 years. It is the only pub for the next 5 miles. During the early years of the show, the Queen Vic had a partition wall down the middle of the bar, which separated it into two sections. The smaller section, known as the 'snug', housed a dart board and fruit machines, whilst the larger section, known as the saloon bar, was used primarily as the customer seating area. Den Watts , who was the landlord at the time got permission from the brewery that owned The Queen Vic to remove the partition in October 1985, and hired Tony Carpenter to do the job. In reality, the pub exterior shell on the outdoor permanent set was built between 1984 and 1985. The exterior shell was made to look as though it had stood for a hundred years. The internal sets are in a studio separate from the building situated in the Square. Storylines During the early years of EastEnders the pub was owned by the brewery Luxford & Copley who then rented it out to the Watt's family. Den and Angie Watts took control of the Vic in 1975, In 1986 after Den devoirces Angie on Christmas Day, For the New year (1987) The Vic see's in a new landlady, Den's mistress 'Jan'. Who is only landlady for a short couple of months after Den splits up with her. Meanwhile Angie is running the new rival pub in the Square named ' The Dagmar' owned by James Brown. On New Year's Eve 1987, at the party in The Vic, Angie Demands that she runs The Vic again with Den. In 1988, Angie leaves The Vic and walford for Spain after she tells Den that they will both run a new pub together. Den falling for her plan, signs the lease of the pub over to Frank Butcher and his barmaid Pat Wicks. After Den finds out Angie's plan, it is to late for him to keep The Vic, so runs a wine bar for the gang 'The firm', this lead to Den's (fake death) in 1989. Pat and Frank gave up The Vic in 1990 to run the B&B. This was because Janine was young and Frank and Pat found it hard to look after young Janine and run the pub. Den and Angie's daughter Sharon Watts and Simon Wicks managed the pub until the brewery found a new landlord. Eddie Royle, Ex copper was next to have The Vic. This was short lived as in 1991 Eddie was stabbed in the Square Gardens by Nick Cotton. After Eddie's Death, the brewery Decide to sell The Vic off. Sharon Watts (Den and Angie's Daughter) and partner Grant Mitchell and brother Phil Mitchell, buy the pub off the Brewery. But due to phil and grant having criminal records, Sharon's name is put above The Vic's door. In 1993, Phil decides to sell his share of The Vic to Sharon and Grant, at this point, Sharon and Grant are married , this means that Sharon and Grant each own 50% of The Vic. In 1994, After Sharon's affair with Phil Mitchell, Grant forces Sharon out of The Vic on Christmas Day. Sharon returns in 1995 and even thou it breaks her heart she signs the deeds to The Queen Vic over to Grant and Phil's mother Peggy making her the new landlady. Peggy and Grant are now the owners of The Vic, in 1996 Peggy and Frank Butcher get together and marry. Frank's name is back above the door at The Vic with Peggy's name. Grant decides to give his 50% share of The Vic to brother Phil, who sells his share to Dan Sullivan for £5.00. With Dan as the new landlord he starts making Peggy and Frank's lives hell and in a game of cards Phil tricks Dan in to signing an amendment to the deeds signing his share over to Peggy and Frank making them the sole owners In 1999, Peggy and Frank split up after his affair with his ex-wife, Pat Evans. Frank leaves the square shortly after leaving Peggy in serious debt with The Vic. This leads to Peggy selling The Vic in 2001 to Den and Angie Watts daughter and Peggy's lothedd ex-daughter-in-law , Sharon Watts. Sharon and her ex-brother-in-law Phil Mitchell get back together and Phil buys Steve Owen's share of The Vic . In 2002, After Sharon's mum, 'Angie' dies in Spain. Sharon decides to make a new start without The Vic. She sells her share of The Vic to Phil and Sharon buys the E20 Night Club from Beppe De Marco and names it 'Angie's Den', After her mum and dad. Peggy once again becomes landlady of The Vic and runs the pub for Phil until she decides to leave and live with Grant, leaving Bar Manager 'Alfie Moon' to run the pub. Phil is later put in jail so The Vic gets signed over to sister 'Sam Mitchell'. In 2004, Sam gets conned out of The Vic by ex-landlord Den Watts after his return from the dead. On Christmas Eve 2004, Den Watts take over the pub, and the new Watts family, (Den, Sharon, Vikki, Dennis and Den's new wife, Chrissy) move in The Vic. In February 2005, Den gets killed by wife Chrissy Watts and is buried in the celler of the pub. Chrissy fakes Den's signature on The Vic's deeds and takes control of The Vic. In July 2005, Chrissy is found out and is arrested leaving The Vic to its righfull owner Den's daughter and heir , Sharon Watts. Sharon decides to sell the pub to the Mitchells with Peggy once again for a third time becoming landlady. In 2009, Christmas Eve, Peggy's extranged husband Archie Mithell and his new fiancee scheming Janine Butcher take over The Vic. later on Christmas Day, Archie chucks out landlady of one day Janine , later Archie is killed by Stacey Branning by famous Queen Vic Bust. in Archies will, he leaves The Vic to daughter Roxy Mitchell making her the newest landlady. Roxy is in charge of The Vic until September 2010 when she owns up that she cant run The Vic properly, so signs the pub back to her aunty 'Peggy' making her the landlady again for a fourth time. This becomes the second time Peggy has owend The Vic with the last time being 2001. After ex-landlord Phil Mitchell sets fire to The Vic in a drug infested rage , Peggy heartbroken at the burnt out reckagee of her beloved pub and seeing the damage she has caused to Phil leaves and a short while later signs The Vic over to Phil. With no interest in running The Vic himself , Phil decides to rent The Vic to ex-bar manager Alfie Moon and his wife Kat making them the new landlord and landlady as well as the licences. After Kat has an affair with Derek Branning in 2012, she leaves the pub, leaving Alfie in charge untl he gets with ex landlady 'Roxy Mitchell' who becomes the new Landlady until November 2013. Alfie and his new wife Roxy split up and Alie goes back to ex-wife Kat. Kat and Alfie's names are now back above the door untl owner 'Phil' announces he is selling the pub. On Christmas Day 2013, Phil is due to sell The Vic to ex- landlady (for one day) Janine Butcher, After she is arrested for murder, the pub is sold to Mick and Linda Carter, who are the new family in the square. Phil's ex, Shirly Carter is sister to Mick In 2014 when Mick and Linda discover a damp problem in the cellar which Phil never told them about when he sold them The Vic resort to getting a loan from Mick's estranged grandfather Stan Carter for the repairs to The Vic's cellar. Stan's condition for giving them the loan is they have to sign a share of The Vic over to his daughter and Mick's secret mother Shirley making her co-landlady and co-licencee along with Mick and Linda. Deaths There has been 3 deaths within the premises. There has also been 3 deaths right outside of the premises. 'Inside the Premises' 'Outside the Premises' Staff 'Landlords and Landladies' For past and present landlords and landladies of The Queen Victoria, see Landlord and Landladies 'Current Employees' 'Current Residents' For the past residents, see The Queen Victoria Residents Gallery 'Exterior:' The Queen Vic Exterior.png|The Queen Vic in 1988 Queen Vic on Fire.jpg|The Queen Vic on fire in 2010 Queen Vic boarded up.jpg|The Queen Vic Boarded up after the fire in 2010 Phil puts the Vic up for sale 5th December 2013.jpg|Phil puts the Vic up for sale in 2013 NewQueen Vic 2014.jpg|The freshly painted Queen Vic TheQueenVic.png|The Queen Vic in the dark on Halloween 2014. TheVic2015.png|The Queen Vic at night, seen from Victoria Road. February 2015. 'Interior Downstairs:' queenvic_4_large.jpg|Bar queenvic_5_large.jpg|Close up of the bar queenvic_6_large.jpg|Behind the bar queenvic_7_large.jpg|Through the door which should go to the hallway but for some reason the Laundrette queenvic_bust_large.jpg|Queen Vic Bust Queen Vic Bust.jpg|Queen Vic Bust Queen Vic Old Price List.jpg|Queen Vic Old Price List Children in Need.jpg|Queen Vic advertising Children in Need Children in Need 2.jpg|Queen Vic advertising Children in Need Queen Vic Hall.jpg|Queen Vic Hall Queen Vic back door.jpg|Queen Vic back door Queen Vic Kitchen .jpg|Queen Vic Kitchen Queen Vic Kitchen 2.jpg|Queen Vic Kitchen again Queen Vic Men Toliets.jpg|Queen Vic Men Toilets TheVicFemaleToilets.png|Queen Vic Female Toilets Denise In The Vic.png|Denise in The Vic alone (February 2015). Mick and Linda's Engagement Party.jpg|Mick and Linda's Engagement Party 'Interior Upstairs:' Watts Hallway.png|Watts' Hallway Watts Kitchen.png|Watts' Kitchen Watts Kitchen 2.png|Watts' Kitchen Watts Kitchen 3.png|Watts' Kitchen Watts Living Room.png|Watts' Living Room Watts Living Room 2.png|Watts Living Room Butcher's Kitchen.png|Butcher's Kitchen Alfie and Kat's Kitchen.jpg|Moon's Kitchen Carter's Kitchen.jpg|Carter's Kitchen Carter's Kitchen 2.jpg|Carter's Kitchen CartersKitchen.png|Carter's Kitchen Carter's Living Room.jpg|Carter's Living Room Carter's Living Room 2.jpg|Carter's Living Room 46 Albert Sqaure Livingroom.jpg|Carter's Living room Mick and Linda Bedroom.jpg|Mick and Linda's Bedroom MickLinda'sBedroom.png|Mick and Linda's Bedroom 'Signs:' Queen Victoria Sign 2005.png|Queen Victoria Sign (2005) Queen-victoria.jpg|Another Version of the Queen Vic Sign queenvic_sign_large.jpg|Queen Vic outside sign The Queen Victoria Sign.jpg|Queen Victoria Sign (2014) queenvic_pillar_large.jpg|Queen Vic Pillar Watts License.png|Den and Angie Watts' License Peggy Licensee.jpg|Peggy Mitchell's License (2009) Mikc&Linda queenvic.jpg|Mick and Linda Carter's License (2014) Santa's Grotto Sign.jpg|Santa's Grotto Sign, outside Pub (2014) Queen Vic Licensee.jpg|Mick, Linda and Shirley Carter's License (2015) Ladies Night Flyer.jpg|Ladies Night Flyer (2015) Queen Vic Karaoke Sign.jpg|Karaoke Sign, outside Pub (2015) 'Miscellaneous:' Luxford and Copley Letter.png|A Luxford and Copley letter addressed to Den Watts in 1987 Queen_Vic_Debt_Phil.jpg|Queen Vic Phil's Debt, Ian signs it over to Archie. Queen Victoria Queen Victoria Category:Queen Victoria Category:Places in Walford. Category:Buildings in EastEnders. Category:Albert Square buildings. Category:Businesses Category:Houses Category:Facilities in Walford. Category:Walford. Category:Residences in EastEnders.